My World, My Rock, My Malfoy
by somethingaboutthemoon
Summary: "With that attitude, you'll be put in Slytherin for sure."  Everyone in the carriage laughed except Rose; her head re-emerged from her book. "And if I am?" she asked quietly, "if I am will you hate me?"


**My World, My Rock, My Malfoy**

HI! Sorry about all this delay and confusion with this story (revamp/better and clearer plotline of _'wrapped in the blanket of the night sky'_) but the other one was positively crap and I couldn't tie up the loose ends and such so here is me having another bash. I didn't start sooner as I didn't have a strong enough story line, this will be good for middle-ish length fic (I think) so bare with me. Also this is only the prologue; I have exams, other fics and my weekly one shots to fit in so I won't update this for a while but DON'T LOSE FAITH YET! Review and let me know what you think. Thanks x

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

**Albus Potter's POV**

I looked over at my cousin, her head buried in her copy of Hogwarts: A Revised History, her red hair, frizzy and untameable sticking out at odd angles, her face was slightly chubby and she had a faint dimple on either cheek that you would really only notice when she laughed. I hadn't seen her dimples in a while, I don't think anybody had.  
>"So Al," my older brother said, "what house are you hoping for?"<br>I looked around at the rest of my cousins in the hope that they would give me the answer or failing that, tell me I'd make Gryffindor easily.  
>I hid my worries and shrugged nonchalantly, "I don't mind, as long as I'm not with that Slytherin filth."<br>Please Merlin, anywhere but Slytherin.  
>"What about you Rose?"<br>She snapped her book shut, almost catching her nose in between the pages. That would have been funny. She then smiled slightly at James and said, "Anywhere I suppose," before opening her book once again, thumbing through the pages and hiding her face from her family.  
>James frowned, seemingly unhappy with her answer, probably expecting an 'except Slytherin' stuck at the end of her sentence, it appeared though that Rose was the only Potter-Weasley oblivious to the glares of disgust James was shooting her.<br>"With that attitude, you'll be put in Slytherin for sure."  
>Everyone in the carriage laughed except Rose.<br>Rose's head re-emerged.  
>"And if I am?" she asked quietly, "if I am will you hate me?"<br>"Rose," James soothed, "you are a good person, you won't be put in the same house as those vermin," he reached out to pat her on the head, "I promise."  
>Her face noticeably redder, she turned the page in her extensive and extremely boring novel, I would know, I'd read the title. It was filled with everything I already knew; useless facts about the past, I don't know why Rose was bothering and neither did she apparently as when I asked her, her reply was simply, "because it is interesting." HAH! As if! I had laughed it off as a good joke, but thinking about it Rose never made jokes, neither did she join in our games of quidditch on our makeshift pitch when the entire family came round, Rose was more of a solitary bore and as far as things went, my bet was that she was the most dullest.<p>

**James Potter's POV**  
>I love Rose, I think everyone loves Rose, how could you not? She listens, she's polite, she will always be there if you need her and never has a bad word to say about anybody. Of course I love her, but I don't understand her, I don't think anybody does. We try, but as Freddie says, "The human brain is a complex thing; we can't even begin to understand it, let alone understand our dear Rosie's." I remember on time she walked in when he said that, of course everyone fell into silent hysterics, Rose just nodded and swiftly left the room.<br>Even though these are the things I love about her, they are also the things I despise, Weasley's were known for two things; their fiery red hair and their temper, whereas Rose was as silently sweet as caramel. Even so, she always had a thing for her younger brother Hugo, he was the one who could get her to open up, the one who could fix her, make her like she used to be.  
>Truth be told, I miss my Rose.<p>

**Hermione Weasley's POV  
><strong>I'd just said goodbye to my Rosie, my baby, well not anymore. I squeezed Ron's hand tight and hugged Hugo closer to me, I hope she will be okay, well I know she will, she is a smart girl, our Rosie. I just hope she makes a decent friend, someone who will be able to pull her out of her own world every once in a while. I have tried to reach out to her myself but to no avail, Rosie is as Rosie does. But even that reassuring statement wasn't enough to stop my worrying.  
>"She'll be okay Hermione, Hogwarts will knock the shit out of her shyness,"<br>I clamped my hands over my sons ears as he stared up at me, bewildered. He had tears in his eyes I noticed as he croaked,  
>"Mum, I miss Rosie,"<br>"I know dear, she misses you too."

**Rose Weasley's POV  
><strong>It's the way Al called them 'filth' that really make me want to make them mad, he can't do that, he doesn't know them, I'm sure there are plenty of perfectly pleasant Slytherins. Okay so that sounded a little farfetched even in my head but there must be a few. And thinking about it, would it be so bad if I was sorted into Slytherin? It's not like my family would treat me any different; they always talk about me behind my back and play all of Uncle George's new pranks on me anyway, what a fitting payment for their Rose to be placed into the 'bad house'. But on second thoughts that is ridiculous, life just isn't fair.  
>Everyone always thinks of the Potters and Weasley's as a tight-knit family who always have each other's back's, in most cases this was true, all except mine. I don't think certain members of my family are too keen on me because of the way I handled things, it wasn't my fault, yes I read a lot but that doesn't make me any less prone to making stupid decisions.<br>I was only half listening to their conversation when I was abruptly shaken out of my thoughts,  
>"What about you Rose?" James asked<br>"Anywhere I suppose," That'll make him sufficiently mad.  
>"With that attitude, you'll be put in Slytherin for sure." Al quipped, not him as well I sighed inwardly.<br>"And if I am?" she asked quietly, "if I am will you hate me?"  
>"Rose," James soothed, "you are a good person, you won't be put in the same house as those vermin," I could feel my insides boiling with a feeling not unfamiliar when my cousin patronised me like this, I just couldn't place the feeling, nor the thoughts that came with it, "I promise." He finished. I didn't swear often, I didn't know the words, I only knew what I had overheard my Dad say when he thought I wasn't listening, but right now they seemed very applicable to my current predicament, even more so when James leant forward and patted me on the head. Bloody wanker. He was only one year older than me after all, he had no right, none of them did.<br>I turned the page in my book with gusto, I loved that after all these years I could still get away with the reading pretence, it made unnecessary conversation non-existent. Sometimes I felt their conversations with me were unnecessary.  
>"I'm going for a walk," I said quietly although I felt the feeling I normally did when nobody responded, that feeling that seeped through my veins, telling me that they just didn't care and if they didn't care then how was I supposed to?<br>I walked past numerous carriages full of happy children, laughing at one another's jokes, comparing tans and some of the older ones engaged in activities not meant for the naked eye, especially the eye of a measly eleven year old. I reached the end of the train, not wanting to turn around for fear that I would have to return to the awkward chuckles that was the life of my cousins when around me, none sure of what they could or couldn't say that would get me riled up, they were pretty stupid to think this though, I hadn't been riled up in a good number of years, at least not on the outside, on the inside I'll be the first to admit, I had been a bit of a mess.  
>I turned swiftly, careful to keep my eyes on other people, not focusing on my own problems, if I did that I'd be in no fit state to be seen, never mind the endless grief I'd receive from various family members about my crying. Eleven year olds did not cry, Weasley's did not cry and more to the point, I did not cry.<br>Then a pair of deep grey eyes locked on mine and I felt a warm droplet roll down my cheek, I rubbed it away quickly with my fist and looked over at him again, he was sitting in a compartment with two other boys, they both followed his gaze, noting me and giving me the once over ending in a disgusted glare upon seeing my hair.  
>The boy with the grey eyes moved to stand up, realising he must have noticed my tears I turned to leave but he was faster, sliding open the door he walked over to where my feet had planted themselves in the carriage floor, he was followed by cries of,<br>"DUUDE! Have you not seen her hair? She's a Weasley for sure,"  
>I sniffed and looked at the floor, smiling at theirs observation, of course the nice person would be friends with the 'prejudice against the Weasley family' people.<br>"I'm sorry about my friends, stupid, the both of them."  
>I shrugged, my gaze still fixated on the floor.<br>"Are you okay? I mean I couldn't help but notice you were crying and you looked kind of sad," he said sympathetically  
>Unable to speak because of the lump that had lodged itself in my throat I nodded.<br>He chuckled slightly, "you don't talk?"  
>Deep breath, "I'm okay, thanks,"<br>"You are welcome to come and sit in our carriage for a bit if you want?"  
>I wanted to stay away from my family for as long as possible and unless I planned on jumping out the window this seemed the only other appropriate option, Potters and Weasleys were trained to smell weakness a mile off, they'd catch me out on my forbidden tears, I knew they would. I followed the boy into his compartment, greeted by the glares of his two friends,<br>"Guys this is er..."  
>"Rose," I whispered<br>"Rose, Rose Weasley I'm presuming," he said glancing at my out of control ginger hair,  
>I shook my head, "No, I'm just Rose,"<br>"Well then just Rose, this is Samuel Pierce and Dylan Taylor," he said smiling and indicating to each of the boys in turn, he then held out his hand to me, "and I am Scorpius Malfoy."


End file.
